Riley Black the Lost Story
by EmpressLupin
Summary: Riley Black daughter of a Marauder and the lover of a Weasley twin, but will that matter in the end? Will she have enough will power to fight the the Death Eaters and help her friends? Disclaimer for all I only own Riley Black. My spell checks down so spelling sucks.
1. My Wherewolf savior

_** 'Red hair well you must be a Weasley'... Wrong!**_

_** 'Freackles well you must be a Weasley' ... Wrong!**_

_** Just because I have red hair and freckles does not make me a Weasley, well by blood ,get it threw your head. I am a Black Riley Audrey Black to be presies, not a Weasley ( Yet ) O shut up Ginny dont rune my life tell.( but its fun) up yours. My life sucks. My dads in prison for something he did not do, and my mom is a witch that I never even met. So I was raised by the mighty wherewolf himself Remus Lupin. I spent the 1st 7 years of my life in a muggle orphanage being beat and raped, untill my wolfy savory finally got the ok to take me. That day is where our story shall begin.**_

'Riley get your worthless ass up' Ms. Marge yelled from downstairs her shrill voice going threw the house like a neddle threw skin.

'Yes comeing Ms. Marge.' Riley yelled back running down the spirle stairs. When she got down she had the suprise of her life. Standing there by the uptight witch ( _**the bad kind not the cool kind **_) was a man with light brown hair and ember eyes, he stood there in raged clothes and smiled kindy at me. I figured this was just another costomer of Ms. Marges that she usally does selling the girls in the orphanage to pervert guys that want there body for a night.

" Where shall I go undress this time Ms. Marge' I said keeping my eyes low. " Not this time Riley not ever again if I can help it," the man said a kind voice matching his kind smile.

I almosed jumped in suprise when he handed me a new set of clothes. A simple pair of blue jeans, and a purple t shirt that was a little to big for me, along with a new pair of panities and converse.

' Go change then theres a lot for you and me to talk about Riley.' Sure auff after I changed we had a LOT to talk about. He explaied how I am a witch as were my parents.

He also explained that I will be going to a school called Hogwarts when I turned 11. He relucttly explained how he was a wherewolf and pretty poor, and asked if I would like to go back to the place I called hell.

'Are you kiding me, I just excaped that place I dont care what you are, and you told me that I have my own fortian we could use that.' He just smiled kindly at that and mutterd something about my moms looks but my dads personality.

We got to his lot, I started to call it the cabin, it was in the middle of the woods. It had a small kitchen, 1 bath, and two rooms, well one but he gave me the adic. 'This way Riley' Remus, as I discoverd his name was, lead me up a latter.

'This is your room' he stepped aside and I stared around in aww. It was a simpe attic with a bed with a purple sheet and a side table with a dressure and a lamp on one side. On the other side there was a very big window like a whole was replaced by glass, close to the window was a desk and chair.

I wipped around towardes my bed when I heard a soft scuttling sound. Sitting there on my bed was a small orange fox. 'After being in that rechad place for most of your life I figure you would need a companian,''

"Its mine," I walked over to him in wonder.

"Hes all yours Riley just like the rest of this place is, its your new home."

_** And Papa Lupin was right that was my new home and it will continue to be my 1st home threw out my whole life, but defanitly not the last just the runner up of 4.**_


	2. New Home

_** I will alwase remember my 1st time going to platform 9 3/4, not only because I will be attending the best place on earth in my opian, but its when I met my 2nd family, and my future husbond, but I dont want to give away to mutch just yet.**_

Four years later nothings changed mutch. Remus ,who I have started calling Papa Lupin, was still ragid and happy.

My oragan tame fox JayStar was big now but still skiny and loved to slink on my shoulders. Then there was me, my dark ginger hair was down to my lower back and my steel grey eyes took its permanite color.

At the moment I was laying in my nice comfy bed unawere to the world around me, that was untill Papa Lupin desided to wake me up with a bucket of ice water.

"WHAT THE HELL, " I screamed jumping a foot in the air glareing at the ember eyed man infront of me. "Come on cub you have a hour till we leave, by the way you look better shivering," He smirked.

"Piss off," I mutterd as I got up to take a fast shower, giving JayStar a treat 1st. Walking out of the bathroom in a purple tank top and black coprese shorts puting my flipflops on Remus handing me a piece of toast why waving his wand drying my hair.

We walked out side me having my shoulder bad slung on me with all me stuff in it ( its charmed like Hermiones beaded bag) and JayStar was neseled under my hair blending in to where you cant see him at all, apperating to platform 9 3/4.

" I will miss you cub but your going to have a lot of fun here ok, make friends, and prank till your hart burstes," he smiled kindly huging me tight being carefull not to sqish the creature in my hair but litghtly pattying him on the head.

I got in the habit of putting dung bombs in his cerial. ' I will be fine Papa, I can take care of my self besides I will letter you as soon as I can' I kissed his cheak.' You better, now go fined a seat before it leaves without you,' He gave me one last hug then rushed me away.

'Hey little 1sty ur pretty hot you now that' a gruff voice said behind me as I made my way to a comparment. I froze nobody has said anything like that sence Remus adopted me. I wipped around seeing the guy that said it, it was a Slytherin 4th year with crooked teeth and a ugly grin.

" My names RIley Black call me it or dont eather way you should walk away," I Anserd glaring at him. " I dont care what it is-" his voice was cut of by a pair of mutch nicer ones " Not picking on a new girl are you Flint." It wasnt a qwestion it was a sarcastic coment.

A pair of ginger twins with freckles and Blue eyes slipped past him and stood infront of me slightly both laying one of there hands on my shoulders ligthly."Of course not Weasleys" Flint left anyways and the twins turned towards me.

" You want to come sit with us Riley" The twin on the right asked I nodded still a little in shock that two Gryffindor 2rd years stuck up for me like that, let alone 2 as hot as them.

They lead me to a capartment with a afrian boy with dreadlocks sitting down. " whod you to pick up on your way to vist your brother," he smirked and looked me up and down.

" This Lee is Riley Black a new 1st year Riley this is Lee Jordan I am Fred Weasley and thats my twin George," I sat down across from Lee and George sat by me why Fred sat by Lee."Cool so are you all Gryfindor?' I deided that I liked them when they all nodded.

" What about you what do you plan on?' George asked. " Well I was hopeing Gryfindor or Ravenclaw but I am not sure," I shrugged. We easley started a conversation about pranking. Later on I left to change then returned.

The train stopped where it is suposed to. " Well Riley we hope to see you at the best table," George winked at me then they all left me takeing the boat ride and getting my 1st glimnce at my new home.

_**O and was it a new home, it will forever be my 2nd home even if I dont go there any more. My sortings next and trust me it was nerve racking.**_


	3. A Wealsey thinks?

_** Awww my sorting I remember it like it was yesterday, Shakeing and nerly pissing my pants when my name was called. Then I was picked and well let the fun begin... NOW!**_

'Black Riley' Minni called. Everybody turned qwite probly wondering how I was related to a murderer. I sat on the stool, the hat baral brushed my head before it yelled 'GRYFINDOR' every thing was qwite as the hat slipped of.

That was before George, Fred, and Lee got up and started yelling and clapping, everybody fallowing after more hesatently. Fred scooted over a little so there was anuff room to sit between the twins and across from Lee.

The sorting went on. Dumbly stood up and said some weird words then food apperade. 'Thank you' I told the 3 of them kindly, ' Of course Pranket' Fred smiled.

'Pranket?' I asked. ' yep' Lee said happly ' That is what we will call you from now on' He smirked at me. I looked over to George who was, blushing?

' Whats up Georgie do I make you nerves, not used to sitting by girls,' He just smiled kindly at me even though Fred amd Lee where snickering ' Not as pretty as you,' he anserd moveing a piece of my hair behind my ear.

I could practiatly feel my self go red and I leaned my head on his shoulder feeling tired now that I was finished eating.

_**After a month of the rutean of classes, homework, prakeing, and flirting with george (that last one was my favorite) you start looking forward to a change. So of course the one that changed it was the one that I saw the most.**_

I glaced at the clock 3:26 AM 'Ugg' I grouned as I sat up. 'Well I cant sleep anytime soon' I grumbled to my self and put my white night robe over my purple shorts and blue tanktop, slipping my slipers on.

I heared a foxes purr and looked over at Jaystar who lazily stood up and leaped from hes bed to my shoulder curlying there. On the way out I grabed my potions book and went to the common room. What I didnt expect was to see a ginger body looking into the fire.

Jaystar jumed from my shoulders onto the couch and George patted his head then looked over at me when I sat down thats when I looked over and WOW did I see a view. Not only was George Weasley wide awake with messy hair, but he was shirtless to. Looking at him now I cant but help but think how sculped he was, as well as thank merlin he was a beater, now that worked his body.

'Can't sleep?' I asked as I put my book on the table and Jaystar layed on my lap. 'No I have something on my mind that I cant help but think of,' He anserd not takeing his eyes off the fire.

'O care to explain' I promt laying my head on his shoulder. He stiffend for a second then relaxed.

'Sooooo I like this girl' He started and I can feel my hart drop.

'and' I promped again he turned faceing me with a look of wonder on his face.

'This girl I like is a year younger then me' My heart lifted a little bit as he started tworling a strand of my dark red hair in one of his fingures, 'and she has red hair like me exept way darker,' He layed his hand on my cheak,'and she has freckles like me exept a lotless' I was very disaponted when he droped his hand, but I did something that suprised us both.

I leaned in a little bit 'and what are you going to do about it' I mutterd watching his eyes but glanceing down at his lips a bit. He smiled and then grined leaning closer to me,' Ill show you' he mutterd then he leaned closer till our lips touched.

It felt awsome and damn was he a good kisser. We moved our lips in synce reavating in the closeness between us.

When we broke upart in the need to breath but still stayed close and we shifted to where I was leaning with my back against his chest and his arms around my body. 'Soooo I take it you will say yes to being my girlfriend?' George asked and I pretty mutch can hear his grin.

'Duh' I told him, but even if I dont want this to end I started to feel my eyes turn heavy. I adruply stood up and turned around looking at George who scouled at my movement.

' I am tired and going to bed now. You should to cuz we have class tomaro,' I smiled and kissed him one more time. Grabbing my book and calling Jaystar I went to bed happy, the feel of Georges lips still there, and the vistion of his scoulped abs permant in my mind. Lets just say I went to bed happy.

_**See my whole life changed from him, but it was for the better in my oppinon.**_

_If you cant tell Riley is a year younger then the twins, and a year older then Harry._


End file.
